cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Pacific Order
650 |totalstrength = 8,855,496 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 13,624 |totalnukes = 6 |rank = 2 |score = 38.14 }} The New Pacific Order (NPO) has been one of the premier alliances in CyberNations since its founding in January 2006. Rooted in the teachings of Francoism, the New Pacific Order made significant advances in all aspects of alliance organization, including economics, diplomacy, internal organization, propaganda and communications and defense. The NPO was once the only Red Trading Sphere alliance, a position granted via the Moldavi Doctrine. See: Military Command of the New Pacific Order. The official sanctioned name of the alliance is the New Pacific Order, but the alliance is also known simply as The Order or as Pacifica. Its members are known as Pacificans. The fervor, loyalty and discipline of its membership is well known throughout the Cyberverse. See: Culture of the New Pacific Order. On Tuesday, September 29, 2009 Cortath was appointed the Fourth Emperor of the New Pacific Order. Cortath was previously the Imperial Officer of Technological Affairs. Emperor Cortath is the embodiment of the New Pacific Order, its head of state and sovereign. Emperor Cortath has control of all internal and external functions of the New Pacific Order, all Pacificans pledge allegiance to the Emperor, and he governs with the will and support of the membership. Charter The Charter of the New Pacific Order defines the structure of the government and the powers of each area of the government. The Charter also defines admission, expulsion, and amendments to the charter. Any member may make a proposal in the Body Republic of the Order. It is one of the foundational, but not exclusive, legal documents of the New Pacific Order and is part of the unwritten constitution of the NPO. History (Adapted from the Pacifica Monogatari) :Main Article: Pacifica Monogatari The New Pacific Order has a rich and powerful history. The Order originated in NationStates after the August Revolution of 2003 led by Francos Spain. It is one of the oldest alliances in Cybernations, founded in January 2006 by eight members of the People's Republic of the Pacific from NationStates aiming to spread the word of Francoism to another gaming universe. Admission Procedures To become a member nation of the New Pacific Order, a nation must be a member of the Red Trading Sphere and uninvolved in any wars or aid transactions with belligerent powers. After a candidate posts an application, they are asked a series of questions concerning their temperament, ideals and what they wish to get out of the Order by any member of the alliance. Depending upon their answers and activity, applicants are either accepted or rejected on a case by case basis by the Academy Staff. Successful applicants then enter the Academy, where they are taught Cybernations basics and Pacifican Culture. A comprehensive final exam is required for all NPO applicants in order to achieve full member status. Imperial Leadership At the top of the Imperial Leadership chain-of-command and leader of the NPO is the Emperor. The Emperor has complete power over the internal and external functions of the alliance, the Emperor cannot be expelled. Below the Emperor sits the Regent. Technically second in line for the throne, the Regent will assume power should the Emperor be unavailable to conduct his duties. The Regent may not necessarily assume the throne however, as the Emperor may appoint any person as his or her successor. Below the Regent are the Imperial Officers (or simply, "IOs"). The IOs over see the individual departments such as Military Command or Banking. There may be several IOs for each department if it is desired. As of March 12th 2010, Emperor Cortath has abolished the previous rank of Counselor and decreed that retired Imperial Officers (Officer Emeritus) will act in an advisory capacity to draw on their wisdom and talent but will not be the deciding factor in the day to day operation of the Order. As Emperor Cortath stated: "There are now only Imperial Officers and Retired Imperial Officers." The Council :See Also: Alliance and War Councils of Pacifica The Council's duty is to serve as the direct link between the membership and the Imperial government of the Order. Alongside some other tasks, their main purpose is to serve every Pacifican comrade. This is achieved by being available whenever possible for all suggestions, concerns, ideas, questions and problems that members might want to talk about with somebody from the administrative staff. Councilors are elected and serve two month terms. Every month three of the six Councilors will be up for election and any full member is allowed to run. All they need is to be nominated by another member and have been in good standing with the Alliance for at least three months. Academy The Academy is run by the Academy staff who are responsible for the education of new NPO recruits. They are given rigorous instruction in all aspect of nation and alliance management, with the goal of ensuring their states are economically efficient, militarily strong and knowledgeable. Academy instructors also ensure that new members are active and willing to volunteer the time needed to become an effective member of the alliance. They also provide advice to new cadets and evaluate them to ensure they meet the exacting standards and qualifications necessary to earn the honor of being called a Pacifican. Instructors are appointed by the Emperor through the Imperial Officers based upon the instructor's knowledge of the alliance and Cybernations. Military Command The Military Command is responsible for alliance defense, developing military strategy for the alliance, and other leadership functions. The Emperor appoints all Military Command officers. The Order's complex banking system provides Military Command with the resources and materiel needed to adequately defend the NPO from all outside threats. Military Intelligence The intent of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The Pacific Bank The Pacific Bank is the financial institution of NPO. Regularly sending out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies, the Pacific Bank contains the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans. As the Order continues to grow at a record pace, the Bank is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Recruiting Department The Recruiters Corps is a fun, laid back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new, fresh members to the New Pacific Order. The Recruiters Corps has set records on Cybernations for recruiting and plans to continue this trend. Some recruitment material is displayed below. Image:iceshards.jpg Image:Npoproject.png Image:Rc1.png Image:Rc2.png Mentor Corp Mentors are the friendly face and welcoming hand to everyone that joins the New Pacific Order. Even if your nation is 50,000k NS, the culture of the NPO can overwhelm you. This is where we come in. From the day to day processes to knowledge of every job in the Order, the Mentor Corps are here to guide when and where needed. Media Corps :See also:The Pacific Press Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the Graphics Division, the Writing Division, the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the Wiki Division. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. The Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counterterrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. The Praetorian Guard is meritocratic. The only way to enter the Guard is to be voted in by its current membership. For this to occur a nation must first show willingness and competence in the field by carrying out the duties of the Praetorian as assigned. The Technology Corps The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps, has had many incarnations since its inception in 2007. Its mission statement, however, has always remained the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 80,000 units of technology. The Red Square Red Square is a place for the nations of the Red Trading Sphere to travel to and discuss or find trade agreements and tech deals. The Red Square has three different levels: the Red Protection Court that hears cases of nations violating the Revenge Doctrine, the Trading Post where nations can find trade agreements, and the Technology Market where nations can participate in tech deals. The Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is responsible for representing the Emperor and NPO abroad. The Diplomatic Corps is widely perceived as being responsible for the Order's success in the Second Great Patriotic War (Great War 2). In addition to Diplomats, the Corps also includes Military and Economic Advisers who aid NPO allies to improve their own alliance militaries and banks as part of the NPO's ongoing efforts to promote peace, strength and prosperity amongst its allies. International Relations . External links * New Pacific Order Forum * CN Forums NPO Sign Up Image:NPO-prosperity.png|Pacifica means Peace, Strength and Prosperity for all members. Image:NPO-innovation.png|The Order constantly evolves and innovates to take advantage of all situations. Image:HAIL_PACIFICA.png|NPO Military might is on show in this poster celebrating the NPO military. Image:NPO-Berlin.jpg|Pacifican Soldiers on the eve of victory in the second The Great Patriotic War Image:NPO-KeepUsFlyingcopy.jpg|Pacifican's celebrate and are encouraged to join the efforts of the Bank. Image:NPO-Fivemonthplan2opca8.gif|The Emperor announces another glorious 5 Week Plan. Image:NPOKievShield.png‎|Lady Pacifica, a memorial to the Great Patriotic war stands guard near Francograd Image:NPO_Militiaposter.jpg|The Military is the backbone of the Pacific. Category:New Pacific Order Category:World Unity Treaty